


touch me, tease me, fill me up

by angeIsan (sungchanle)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Fucking, Grinding, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Making Out, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Smut, Strip Tease, Threesome - M/M/M, i wrote this in 5 hours, lapslock, no beta we die like men, thigh fucking, yunhoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungchanle/pseuds/angeIsan
Summary: mingi and seonghwa wanna see just how much of a slut yunho(e) can be.---inspired by wayv's love talk <3 yes i know its the wrong lyric shh
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	touch me, tease me, fill me up

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my lovely friend seul!! happy birthday darling, i hope this is everything you wanted <33  
-  
-  
hi there! this is my first fic (ish???) so please be nice hehe <3 normally i like to write angst but um obviously that was not the plan for this fic hwiejidsijdsi  
-  
this was originally written in nov 2019, edited for clarity in dec 2020 -- not a new fic

it’s not unusual for yunho to wake up with other people in his bed, because usually someone will come in during the night and snuggle with yunho but today, yunho wakes up to small fluttering kisses along his neck and jaw. he shifts over onto his back, momentarily dislodging whoever was marking up his neck, earning a short whine from them. yunho doesn’t quite feel like waking up yet but his eyes blink open out of curiosity, searching for the person who felt like waking him up at this early hour. his eyes meet mingi’s, soft and warm, sending a rush of hot emotion to yunho’s heart, which gets quickly forwarded to his cock when he feels someone rut against his thigh, messy and uncoordinated. 

mingi leans closer to yunho and whispers, “seonghwa hyung and i wanted to try something last night, but we figured that it was better to wait for today.” 

yunho is intrigued, and looks over his shoulder at his hyung, taking in the bitten lip and furrowed brows, then turning away, laughing under his breath, whispering back, “seems like he wants to start right now, hmm?” 

“mm, seems so. hey, hyung, wake up so we can all have fun.” mingi reaches over yunho to cup seonghwa’s face and pulls his lip out from under his teeth, now a bright red from the constant biting. seonghwa wakes up with a groan he muffles into yunho’s shoulder, and mutters, “why did you wake me up mingi-yah, i was having an amazing dream.”

yunho giggles, “well i didn’t feel like being grinded on for much longer, and i heard you two wanted to try something last night but we didn’t have time.” 

“oh yeah, that’s right”, seonghwa flashes him a quick smirk after sitting up and stretching, showing off his stunning jawline. mingi groans and reaches for seonghwa, wanting to give him a couple of neck marks as well, but seonghwa doesn’t budge, looking down at yunho with a question in his eyes.

“so baby, mingi and i want to try something different today. we know you’re always such a good boy, but how do you feel about working just a little harder for our cocks today? of course, you’ll be able to come as well, we just want to see how slutty you really can be. don’t hold back on us, okay baby boy?” seonghwa threads his fingers into yunho’s soft bleached locks, seeing his eyes rolling up the slightest bit makes seonghwa want to pull a little harder so he can get a pretty sound out of his baby boy. 

mingi is quick to place a kiss on yunho’s cheek, and rumbles, “i wanna see you work for us baby boy. give all of yourself to us and let us make you feel good after you’ve worked for it.”

yunho has been flushing since the first time seonghwa called him a good boy, and he can feel his ears burn after hearing mingi’s deep morning voice in combination with the filthy promise they both want him to accept. “sure, i’m definitely interested, after all this does sound like fun.” 

seonghwa pulls him up, eyes dark and filled with anticipation. “okay baby, go put on an outfit for us. take your time, i wanna see you really try, okay?”

mingi joins in with a teasing remark, “let’s make this a challenge hyung! first one to moan only gets yunho’s mouth!” 

“sounds like a deal.” seonghwa smirks at mingi, then glances back at yunho. “now go get dressed baby boy.”

yunho steps out of the room and into the walk-in closet, starting to rifle through his more risqué outfits, and looking for something that would excite both seonghwa and mingi. he pulls out a thin black mesh tank top and a pair of tight black leather pants, licking his lips as he imagines the way his two lovers would peel them off him. foregoing underwear, he slides into his outfit, and steps in front of the floor-length mirror. his shirt leaves little to the imagination, showing off his toned biceps and broad shoulders, while his boner is evident, straining against his pants. lastly, yunho grabs a leather choker and fastens it around his neck, right below his adam’s apple. he knows mingi is going to have a field day with his neck and he can’t wait to see seonghwa’s reaction to his leather-clad thighs. giggling, yunho decides to snap a picture, just to commemorate the way he’s going to ruin the two eagerly waiting on his bed. 

slowly, he opens the door to the bedroom again, eyes landing on the two cuddled up on the bed, hands lazily stroking everywhere, and mingi has slid down to mouth at seonghwa’s nipples while seonghwa rubs at mingi’s neck. yunho’s mouth waters as he sees their erections and he feels giddy at the thought of getting his mouth on his lovers. 

yunho is pretty sure that what he’s planning to do is just about what seonghwa and mingi had fantasized about last night, and his eyes glaze over for a second, before focusing again and sharpening. it was his time to show off. 

before he turns around, yunho sets his phone down on the dresser beside him and presses play on his music app. 

“i can hear it callin’,” floats out into the air, igniting the stares of seonghwa and mingi. they sit up a little, paying close attention to yunho’s every move. 

“loving the way you wanna touch,” yunho mouths as he spins around and faces his lovers. the expression on his face is pure sin, sultry yet innocent, teasing and provocative. mingi has to audibly swallow, raptly intaking every single detail of this new yunho. 

yunho slides his hand under his shirt and slowly drags it up to his neck, stopping at his choker as he sings the words “touch me, tease me, fill me up”, purposely saying the words wrong just to rile them up. 

he can see that mingi is actually trying so hard for seonghwa, poker face on and the only glimpse of emotion coming from his eyes. they’re dark and smoldering, full of desire. similarly, seonghwa is controlling his emotions well, but yunho catches the slight tremor in his hands, and how his knuckles are turning white as they grip mingi’s thigh. 

yunho starts to sway his hips to the beat, glancing up through his lashes to meet the eyes of his two lovers. as he gyrates his hips, he throws his head back, letting them stare at how pretty his neck line was. pulling his shirt up to his neck, he lets his smirk widen and his eyes roll back, showing off his ecstasy. as he feels their hot gazes raking all over his body, he grows harder and he just knows it’s perfectly visible through his tight leather pants. 

“yeah i’m waiting, i just want you to come on over,” plays in the heated room as he sinks to the floor, crawling closer to the bed, licking his lips as he stares seductively at seonghwa and mingi. he can see that mingi is openly checking him out now, pressing himself imperceptibly closer to seonghwa as if he wanted to quell some of the palpable pressure in the air. 

seonghwa finally stirs when yunho reaches him, and sinks himself onto his lap, slowly starting to grind on him. hwa’s hands came up, as if wanting to hold him but yunho catches him before he can really touch yunho and force him to move faster.

“c’mon hyung. let me do my job. no touching, okay?”, yunho breathes into seonghwa’s ear, grabbing both wrists and holding them above his head. suddenly, he feels a weight settle against his back, and just smirks harder as he starts rocking back into mingi’s diamond-hard dick. 

mingi can’t do much more than swear under his breath, gazing at the way yunho slots perfectly in between him and seonghwa. 

“you’re doing so well for us, baby. want us to make good on that promise from earlier?”, mingi mumbles into yunho’s neck. seeing yunho move like this, all slow and sinuous, has him feeling some type of way. 

normally yunho is so soft, and will do anything anyone asks of him, always acquiescing to others’ wishes, the image of the perfect lover. seeing him move with purpose, eyes filled with desire, and whispering words of lust leaves mingi breathless and wanting yunho more and more. he absentmindedly wonders why he doesn’t ask for this side of yunho more often. 

seonghwa too, can barely think past the delicious roll of yunho’s hips onto his own aching cock, and the heavy weight of his taller lovers on his legs. as he gazes up at the sinful scene on top of him, the music floats into his ears and he hears the lyrics “touch me, tease me, feel me up” again and again. he wants nothing more than to make that a reality. hwa makes eye contact with yunho and mouths the next lyrics with maximum tongue and the iconic seonghwa smirk. “call me when it’s after dark, something in the way you wanna talk”, thrusting up hard as he says the word talk, interrupting yunho’s rhythmic grinding. 

yunho moans long and low, dropping his head back onto mingi’s broad shoulder. mingi takes that opportunity to attach his mouth to yunho’s thick neck, perfectly framed by mingi’s favorite black choker. as mingi marks yunho’s neck up, yunho slowly releases seonghwa’s hands and they fly to yunho’s hips, guiding the back-and-forth motion of their hips, with seonghwa now controlling the rhythm. 

yunho drags mingi to face him, kissing him with an intensity unlike anything mingi has ever felt from yunho before. seonghwa groans at the sight, rutting up harder into yunho’s hips and pushing him back into mingi’s thick thighs. every time yunho licks into mingi’s eager mouth, bites down onto mingi’s plump lip, and threads his hand into mingi’s hair, seonghwa loses his breath. he moans loudly, catching the attention of both men, and they force their hips to slow down. “alright sweethearts, let’s get these clothes and move on to bigger and better things”, seonghwa says as he sits up and starts to peel yunho out of his leather pants. mingi joins him and spreads yunho across the bed, allowing them access to every part of the tall blonde. 

yunho feels utter bliss, with two sets of determined hands undressing him and caressing his most sensitive parts. a deft hand slides down his pants, grasping his cock and stroking it with a firm grip. yunho sits up a little to see mingi prepare to go down on him and it’s a breathtaking sight, with mingi’s tongue slipping out of his kiss-slick mouth to lick the head of yunho’s aching cock. as if mingi can sense yunho’s unvoiced plea, he starts to move up and down on his cock, sucking on the pull up and hollowing his cheeks, trying his hardest to show his appreciation for yunho’s cock. yunho is so engrossed in mingi’s blowjob that he momentarily neglects to remember seonghwa is there as well, but that is quickly remedied when a thick and veiny cock appears before yunho’s face. 

yunho smiles and leans back, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, giving seonghwa easy access to his eagerly waiting mouth. he relaxes his throat as seonghwa settles in, and puts a hand on seonghwa’s thigh to let him know if it gets too much. mingi is doing his best to suck yunho’s soul out of his cock, so seonghwa takes over and starts to fuck yunho’s face, slowly thrusting at first, then making deep strokes with occasional pauses as he occupies yunho’s tight throat. 

the rhythm between the three men picks up, with the steadily increasing volume of skin slapping against skin, accompanied with yunho’s gagging sounds and mingi’s moans around yunho’s throat. yunho blinks tears out of his eyes and realizes that seonghwa is still trying to hold his moans back, so he takes it a step further and guides one of seonghwa’s hands to his neck, encircling his choker. then, he presses forward until his nose is buried in seonghwa’s pelvis, forcing his cock down his whole throat. he holds the position for a few long seconds, then hums around the thick cock in his mouth. seonghwa’s surprised moan goes straight to yunho’s cock, and he feels, rather than hears, mingi laugh as his cock pulses out more precome into his waiting mouth. 

too soon, it’s over and seonghwa is pulling out of yunho’s mouth, then pulling mingi off yunho’s cock. he tips mingi’s neck down, and licks into mingi’s mouth on top of yunho. he pulls off with a smirk, tongue licking his lips as if he’s savoring the taste of yunho’s cock and precome from mingi’s mouth. “you’re doing so well today, my baby boy. you’re such a good slut, aren’t you?”, asks seonghwa, and pride swells in yunho’s chest. 

“i’m always your good boy, hyung”, yunho smiles back. 

mingi moves to fully strip himself and crawls on top of yunho, asking with a pout, “yunho-yah, can i ride you please? i did so well, i didn’t even moan before seonghwa hyung did.”

“ah no, you don’t have to ask me baby, why don’t you ask seonghwa hyung?”, yunho suggests as he tries to adjust mingi on top of him but only succeeds in letting mingi grind harder on top of him. he has to work to not let a dirty groan escape his throat, especially as mingi grins down at him and continues to wiggle and rotate his hips. 

seonghwa just sighs, used to dealing with a pouty cock-hungry mingi. “okay then darling, ride our yunho for me. i don’t want to see you slacking.” he turns to grab a bottle of lube, slicking his fingers with it and handing it to yunho as well. he reaches under mingi and inserts his middle finger all the way to the knuckle, relishing in the relieved moan from mingi. seonghwa and yunho start to finger mingi together, stretching him wide for yunho’s long and thick cock. as mingi starts to thrust back onto their fingers, seonghwa pulls his out and nudges yunho’s thighs together, then slicking the sensitive insides with fresh lube. 

mingi eagerly puts a condom on yunho’s cock, hand swiftly moving up and down to relieve some of the built up pressure from the heavy grinding session. “hey, it’s your turn to ‘touch me, tease me, fill me up’ now”, mingi giggles, breaking out into a wide smile. he immediately lowers himself onto yunho’s hard cock, groaning at the fullness within him, and how whole he finally feels. mingi starts bouncing up and down, balancing himself on yunho’s chest and leaning forward to mouth at his bruising neck. yunho is wholly focused on mingi’s tightness and expression of pure bliss until he notices that seonghwa has started to move. 

seonghwa watches mingi go to town on yunho’s cock, then draws yunho’s attention to him as he starts to slowly thrust into the small gap in yunho’s thighs. every stroke of seonghwa’s cock nudges yunho’s sensitive balls, and pull him closer to the edge. seonghwa’s face finally contorts, twisting in pleasure and finally letting go of his poker face.

once again, the telltale sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room as yunho thrusts up into mingi and tightens his thighs for seonghwa to fuck into. the slide is so good, and yunho can’t stop moaning as mingi grinds down to meet his thrusts and seonghwa marks up his thighs. his whole world is the sound of his lovers’ moans; he’s filled by their presence, and still craving more. 

mingi can’t seem to keep his mouth shut, saying yunho’s name combined with curses and never-ending calls for “harder, faster, ugh god, yunho, give me more.” seonghwa is quieter, simply groaning and occasionally letting out a “you’re so good yunho” or “come on mingi, i know you can do better than that.”

seonghwa’s ruthless thrusts push yunho into mingi at a different angle, making mingi clench down on yunho like an iron vice, and mingi’s eyes roll back as yunho starts to aim for that particular spot. the bed squeaks as the three chase a relentless rhythm and soon words are lost to all three of them. in the background, love talk continues to play softly, a fitting soundtrack to the passionate scene. 

as mingi’s moans increase in volume and frequency, seonghwa reminds yunho that he can come whenever he wants to, because he’s been such a good boy. the three of them reach their climax relatively quickly, and yunho comes crashing down first, overwhelmed by mingi’s tight hole and seonghwa’s cock messily sliding against his inner thighs. mingi comes with a long, drawn-out moan when he feels yunho fill the condom and lets himself come messily on yunho’s abdomen, then leans forward to lick it off yunho’s lightly defined abs. seonghwa finishes last, holding up yunho’s shaky, overstimulated legs and comes all over his muscular thighs. as he comes back from his intense orgasm, he spreads his cum around yunho’s thighs, pressing it into his skin. 

yunho gasps for air, carefully nudging mingi off of him, and seonghwa lowers his quivering legs. mingi is starting to doze off, but seonghwa walks over to the nightstand to bring some tissue so he can clean them up. he gently wipes, pressing soft kisses to yunho’s body, and gently murmuring praises into his skin. 

“that was absolutely perfect, baby boy. thank you for doing that for us. you did so well and you were gorgeous. you’re always my best boy, hm?” yunho’s eyes are wet again, heart blossoming at the soft praise, slowly taking in the compliments, and basking in the afterglow. seonghwa finishes his aftercare by kissing both of yunho’s cheeks and wipes away his remaining tears. 

mingi quietly turns around and snuggles into yunho’s warm embrace, tucking his head into the crook of yunho’s shoulder and neck. “thanks, yunho-yah. i loved it and i love you”, he finishes with a blown kiss into yunho’s ear, making both of them giggle. 

“thank you mingi-yah. thank you seonghwa hyung. i really enjoyed that. can we do it again sometime?” mumbled yunho, all ready to drift off again. 

“how could i ever deny my baby boy?”, seonghwa smiles at him. 

yunho sighs in contentment, “i love the way you talk to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> wowow u finished it!! congrats and thanks so much for reading! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3 have a great day/night!


End file.
